


Solution: Truth Serum

by wisia



Series: Wisia's Avenger Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve can't take it anymore and Tony decides the best solution is a truth serum. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution: Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> For snowzapped. Not as funny as it could be, but yeah.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Steve sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. “We just keep arguing and fighting over the stupidest thing.”

Tony froze, screwdriver in hand. They were in his workshop, and the words just slipped out of Steve’s mouth in the quiet.

“Steve.”

“Tony,” Steve said. He didn’t want another argument. “Just don’t.”

“I—I wasn’t,” Tony stammered. He stood up with a jerk, stool clattering slightly. “I’ve got—please, just wait. I have, you’ll see.”

“What?” Steve watched as Tony hurried over to one of the far drawers that he hardly used. He wasn’t expecting Tony to act like this. It was a bit off putting to be honest. Tony in his own sweet way rummaged around in the drawer.

“No, no. That’s not it. Um…where is it?”

“Tony, you’re not going to propose, right?” Steve raised an eyebrow. It might have seemed the wrong thing to say in light of what Steve just confessed, but Tony’s mind had a strange way of working.

“No, no!” Tony said, eyes in confusion. “That’s not—I don’t even have a ring.”

“Oh, good,” Steve said. “Then what are you doing?”

“I just…aha!” Tony pulled out a black bottle with flourish. Steve felt scared then. Just a little.

“Tony…what is that?”

“This,” Tony brandished with a grin, “is going to solve our communication problem.”

“Really,” Steve said.

“Yes. I,” and Tony was sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was looking at some marriage counselor stuff—not that we’re married. But we do fight and while it leads to some mind blowing sex it also leads to some not so good things. And, and everyone says communication is key. So, this.”

“This,” Steve questioned. “You still haven’t told me what this is.”

“It’s nanobots,” Tony explained, and now that Steve looked closely there were things skittering inside the bottle.

“Nanobots,” Steve repeated. “You want me to take nanobots.”

“They’re not just any ordinary nanobots,” Tony protested. “We both take them, and it’s something like a truth serum!”

“Tony, in what world, do you think taking nanobots or even a truth serum is a solution?”

“Uh, this one?”

“You…” Steve couldn’t decide if he was touched that Tony was also concerned about their relationship or if he wanted to groan. It was a mixture of both.

“Tony, come here and put that bottle down.”

“No, I really think this would work. See, it’s—“

“Tony.”

“All right, fine,” Tony huffed. Steve could see the line of tension in Tony’s shoulders, and he felt how rigid Tony was when he pulled the genius into a hug.

“Relax,” Steve instructed. “I’m not breaking up with you. I just hate how we fight all the time.”

“That’s why—“

“And no,” Steve continued. “I don’t think we need truth serum to solve our problems. I don’t think that’s even an option, but we’ll work it out. Okay?”

Tony pursued his lips. “Okay, but just so you know. You brought it up.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

“Only if you kiss me.” 


End file.
